Silver Lining
by DreamDaze
Summary: Linear finds a necklace that opens up a road to a ruin. The ruin test not only the strength of the adventurers abilities, but their true feelings for each other. Linear/Mag. (Adventure with Mag/Linear/Pepper & Chain)
1. Level One: Ancient Ruins of the Sun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Evolution Stuff so don't sue me! (*Sigh) Hey all! This is DreamDaze reporting from the coolest camp on Earth! Sorry I haven't posted in along time. My Comp Crashed and literally burnt from the inside out! ...so my other chap for other stories got erased and my Yugi-Oh fic!, (*Ack) Well... atleast I'll got my comp back... I hope (Gulp...). Before I left to camp. I got PS2 so I'm really excited! I have FFX! Finally I have it for myself!! I also have Dark Cloud; Spyro, Year of the Dragon; Yugi-Oh, Forbidden Memories; and Shadowed Hearts, it's really gorey, and hard! I also borrowed Jak and Daxter. Now I'm going to stop my craze! (P.S. I would LOVE a penpal! Please recommend my story to other people!)Well here's another story hot off da press. I will be coming in with another chap soon. I just want at least three reviews for the first chap! A Silver Lining 

Linear walked onto the balcony of the hotel. She smiled slowly as she looked at the sun slowly set. She was reflecting on all of the adventures she's been on. Linear walked and took out her ocarina. Every since Mag gave it to her she loved playing it. It was so uplifting and it let her relax. She started to play a new song she just learned, Song of the Ancient Sun. A small light shone on the ground and sparkled. Linear's deep maroon eyes spotted a gold necklace appear where the light glisten. She reached down and delicately picked it up. It had rays out bursting out from a diamond. She held it up to the half sun and a beautiful rainbow bursted out from the sky the balcony leading to a shadow in the distance. She put the necklace around her 

"Mag look!" Linear whispered excitedly in her sweet voice. Mag ran out from the kitchen and opened the screen door. She pointed at the rainbow.

"Wow! What is that?" Mag said in a hyper mood(then again he's always in a hyper mood). Linear shrugged. Mag put his foot on the rainbow. Linear gasped, afraid that Mag would fall through.

"It's…it's… solid! Hey Gre! We're going adventuring! See ya later!" Mag yelled out.

"Wait Master Mag! Oh no drat!" Gre yelled from the kitchen. Mag grabbed Linear's arm and helped her up onto the rainbow. 

"Where's Mag? Gre! Where did Mag go?" Chain whined also from inside the kitchen. Gre and Chain walked outside to see Mag and Linear walk across the rainbow. The rainbow started to disappear. 

"Master Mag, watch out!" Gre exclaimed. Mag grabbed Linear's arm and they ran across the rainbow. As they got closer they realized that the shadow was an ancient ruin. The rainbow suddenly disappeared underneath Mag and Linear's feet. Linear closed her eyes, when something swooped her up. She opened her eyes. She looked down and she saw the town far beneath her. She was suddenly swinging. She grabbed a hold of the thing that was swinging her. It was Mag. He's saved her so many times! Linear smiled as she let go and jumped onto the entrance of the ruins, and Mag followed. A buzz came from behind them. Mag whirled around and sighed. 

"Do you think a Gun would ever let a Launcher beat 'em to a Appraisal Item! Ha! Well, if you're going to adventure you at least need my expert advice! Mag, you'll end up getting us lost!" Chain barked egotistically. Mag banged his head repetitively on the wall.

"Stupid flying Cyframe! This I'm gonna hate!" Mag mumbled to himself. Chain landed herself on the ruin. 

" Why do you always bring HER along? SHE can't do anything! You're always saving HER butt!" Chain complained. (By "HER" Chain meant Linear.) Mag was about to confront her but Linear stepped in front of Chain.

"Linear!" Linear said to Chain, louder than usual.

"Huh?" Chain wondered

"My name is Linear! I'm sick and tired of you always making fun of me!" Linear complained. Chain went quiet and her eyes widened. Mag was shocked as well, but also happy. He was happy that she was able to stand up for herself. Then the group slowly walked into the ruin without saying a word to each other.

The ruins had gold dragons holding up the clear ceiling. Strangely the ruins were not light but a faded dark mist filled the air. The air was soft and not humid. A black shadow flipped and landed in front of them.

"Hey little guy!" The voice said.

"Pepper?" Mag said. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Pepper. 

"I saw you guys and these ruins so I thought I'd land here. I was using a Jet to hitch a ride." Pepper explained.

"On top of the plane! COOL!" Mag yelled. 

"Yep! Mag, who's your little guy friend?" Pepper said, looking at Chain.

" I'M A GIRL! I'M CHAIN GUN!" Chain growled at Pepper.

"Sorry! Oh so you're part of the Launcher's rival family. Look's like little Mag's popular with the girls." Pepper joked. Chain blushed and quick turned around. Mag fell to the ground. Linear came over a rubbed his head. He slowly got up.

"Pepper…" Mag sighed. 

"Let's get a move on already!" Chain complained. All of a sudden a misty voice shook the building.

"_The necklace found by Evolutia unlocks the tombs, but that is just the beginning. Evolutia shall soon find her destiny in the tombs of the Ancient Light. To pass each floor all shall not only fight many fiends but also complete missions to unlock the gate to the next floor." _The voice explained mysteriously.Suddenly a large symbol landed in front of Linear. She slowly put her hand up to it and closed her eyes. 

"The four Dragons' eyes in full flame guides the path to the true gate. Firae, Aquaria, Windara and Earthan are the Dragons' names. Each one lights with their elemental stone. Each of the gates, North, South, East and West has an element. Only one person shall enter one of the four gates. These gates lead to Elemental Stones. The Elemental Stones will only activate from being found by their true holder." Linear said in a monotone voice. Linear opened her eyes and blinked. 

"Let's get started!" Mag cheered. Linear nodded in agreement. 

"Sounds like fun!" Pepper said. 

Then the group ran off to confront their first fiend…


	2. Level Two: Elemental Dragons

Elemental Dragons  
  
  
  
The group walked and confronted a group of monsters. Pepper happened to know all the weaknesses of the monsters. After the fight the group was walking until Mag went up in front of Pepper.  
  
"Pepper, how do you know all these monsters skills?" Mag interrogated. Pepper took of her goggles. She showed everyone that she got a monster scan on her goggles.  
  
"SO COOL! I'm SO JEALOUS PEPPER! I HAVETA GET ONE!" Mag yelled excitedly.  
  
" Only one problem Mag, where you gonna get the money. You're still in debt," Chain sneered.  
  
"That's right... I almost forgot..." Mag sighed.  
  
"Eep!" Chain jumped. She heard something moving from behind her.  
  
"It's only a kitten! It looks so lonely sitting here. How did it get in here?" Mag wondered.  
  
"Look at its leg! It's hurt!" Linear whispered. She bent down.  
  
"Linear the kitten's not over there. It's..." All of a sudden Chain fell to her knees, gasping.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pepper urgently yelled running over to Chain.  
  
"The kitten bit me!" Chain complained. " It's growling at me don't you see it?" Chain showed her hand to Pepper. Her hand was covered with blood. Pepper shivered.  
  
"That's impossible! The kitten is over here chasing a small butterfly! But you do have teeth marks in your hand." Pepper contemplated.   
  
"This is weird!" Mag freaked. Pepper locked her Cyframe in place. A blue light grew at the end of the Cyframe.  
  
  
  
" What...what are you doing Pepper?" Linear cried. Pepper ignored Linear. Linear's eyes teared and she put her hand over them. Pepper aimed at four different areas. The blue light split into four separate lights hitting the areas.  
  
"Illusionist appear!" Pepper yelled, " Your images won't work on me!" Her yell made Linear open her eyes and stop crying. All of a sudden the image of the kitten that Chain saw turned into a ghost-like figure that was visible to everyone. Mag put on his goggles and used his cyframe making the ghost explode.  
  
"Ha! Piece of cake!" Mag egotistically announced. Pepper grinned at him.  
  
"Heh... Thanks Pepper." He guiltily said. Linear got up slowly.  
  
"Chain!" Linear gasped. Linear put her hands together and a light shone around her and healed Chain's hand. The group continued to walk. There was a large statue that was in front of them. The statue had four dragons intertwined with each other. Each had a different symbol on its head. Their eyes were empty and each of them pointed to a direction in the temple. At the end of where their head pointed were caged in pathways. On the cages there were the same symbols as on the dragon's head that was pointing towards them.  
  
" Water, Air, Fire, Earth" Linear pointed at the symbols on the dragon's head. Mag looked at Linear. He's been protecting Linear for a couple of years now and yet he hardly knew anything about her.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mag asked calmly. (Strange for him to be calm, huh?) Linear quickly turned around. She sighed.  
  
"I... I don't know. My memories have been erased in one of the ruins, except, for the times after I met you. All I know is that it was horrible. I'm kinda glad." She turned around and closed her eyes and started to silently cried.  
  
" Linear! What's the matter?" Mag exclaimed.  
  
"N...Nothing." Linear stuttered. She opened her eyes and quietly smiled to herself. She turned around with her tears gone.  
  
  
  
"The riddle was talking about these dragons probably." Chain yelled excitedly. Mag curiously put his hand on top of the symbol of Earth. It glowed an earthy green. Chain ran over and pushed Mag aside making the light disappear. Chain tried to put her hand on it but the statue repelled her hand.  
  
"Hey! Stop it Chain." Mag complained as he regained his balance.  
  
"I get it!" Pepper jumped, "Chain move away for a sec and let Mag put his hand there. Everyone, find the symbol that will glow when you touch it." Chain moved over to the side, and to the other dragon with the symbol of Fire. It glowed a fiery red. Pepper and Linear went over to Water and Air, but Water repelled Linear's hand and the same happened with Pepper and Air. They both switched places. The Air symbol lit up in a crystal white and the Water symbol turned an aqua blue. The lights all repelled the four of them to land on the floor and the sunlight disappeared. The lights turned into beams that shot to the doors in front of each of them, creating the symbols on cages to light up. Slowly the cages lifted and the lights faded. The pathway entrances each shone a different color and the sunlight reentered the ruins.  
  
" Well I didn't expect that to happen." Pepper exclaimed shocked.  
  
"We haveta get the stones from the element door that we lit up... right?" Mag guessed, and Linear nodded approvingly with a soft smile.  
  
"I can't leave Linear alone though!" Mag cried.  
  
"Get over it! Why do you protect her so much? She can take care of herself!" Chain complained, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" Hate ta break it to ya Mag, but according to what da riddle said, Chain's right." Pepper reported.  
  
"But..." Mag whined. A hand touched Mag's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It'll be alright Mag. I'll be okay," Linear said. Pepper then took Chain by the hand.  
  
"Come on let's go already!" She urged. Pepper, Chain and Linear ran off to their doors, while Mag reluctantly walked to his door.  
  
Pepper- Ice Cave  
  
As soon as Pepper entered the room the door shut behind her. She stepped forward and slipped on ice.  
  
"Woah!" Pepper screamed landing on her back. She slowly got up, groaning.  
  
"Huh? What!" Pepper yelled. Her voice echoed, " I was expecting a room, not an ice cave," Pepper shivered "It is cold, but whatever." Pepper walked carefully. She held onto a wall and walked herself over to another room. It was very similar to the room before. Suddenly she saw a mountain of ice move. She gasped and carefully, but quickly stepped back. Although the cold her palms were sweating under her gloves as two eyes from the ice darted at her. They were crystal eyes without pupils, but they had a feel to them, making them fit the atmosphere, the piercing cold. Suddenly, the eyes and an area of the ice moved, showing a human-like figure, made out of complete ice. It was about the same height as pepper. It's form of hair was a sheet or icicles packed together from the top of it's forehead to it's waist. It seemed like it was wearing a pair of ice jeans and an ice top with sparkling sapphires covering its neck.  
  
"Those gems are an adventures dream!" Pepper yelled excitedly.  
  
"Hehe... they're mine dear human, and the chances of you getting them, are very unlikely..." The ice creature cackled in a raspy voice.  
  
"Oh please! You're talking to an adventurer and there is no way I'm backing down for a little fun." Pepper grinned, holding down her enjoyment. The ice creature sped forward and Pepper followed behind. The creature passed over a ground that was dark and seemed as though there was no ground there. So Pepper eagerly followed it. Suddenly, when pepper stepped onto that area of ground she speeded downward.  
  
" Oh! Did I mention that I can glide run? I didn't realize humans couldn't do that!" The ice creature laughed wickedly staring down the hole.  
  
I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait...*teardrop* I wrote two yugi-oh fics and one inu yasha fic, so I wasn't concentrating on this one for a while, plus school work hasn't made it easy to get this thing posted... Well, I'll pay more attention to chapter 3! Sorry again... Also, the accent marks are appearing cause my computer is messed up and when posting on ff.net, it gets like that... sry about that too. 


End file.
